girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Voltaire/Mad
How has the Master of Paris prevented Baron Klaus Wulfenbach from taking over? (I haven't seen the map on a scale to know if its boundaries really are close to the Wulfenbach empire....) :The Master's stance ('Paris is mine; keep the peace or I will.') seems perfectly compatible with the Baron's ('Don't make me come over there.'). I expect that the Master never launched a war of aggression, so Klaus never felt the need suppress it. So long as Klaus is reasonably sure that the Master isn't in league with the Other, the enormous cost of taking Paris from a mega-spark like the Master probably isn't worth it. Klaus didn't take England either, for that matter. It's not all that different than what he did with Beetleburg, though he did at least nominally take that city. :It's unlikely that Klaus expanded the empire in an actual circle. More likely, he took over every neighbor who attacked him or was in league with the Other. The empire would have grown by fits and starts in various directions as he squashed each conflict. With no assault from Paris, Klaus never went there. YMMV. --DryBrook 21:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :So, looking at the man.. is all that really part of his body, or is at least part of it some kind of construct or clank? --Geoduck Heirs? - Despite his irrationally large family, Voltaire does not appear to have any children who are sparks. His favorite, Colette, appears to be the smartest of the bunch, but it has recently been revealed that she too, is not a spark. Yet he is training her anyway, despite the fact that holding a city as desirable as Paris would be difficult for a minor spark, much less a non-spark like Colette. This strongly suggests that he has NO other heirs that inherited his Sparkiness (and possibly has not had ANY throughout the centuries). This may be why he has delayed handing off his empire for so long. Note: The April 10, 2017 comic shows Colette's speech bubble in the "madness place" state. It's now entirely likely that Colette is a spark or is just breaking through. - If this theory proves true, what does it say about how the spark is inherited? Strong sparks like the Heterodynes seem to almost always have sparky children. One would think the Master, being a powerful spark, would also have at least one sparky heir in his lot. Perhaps certain flavors of the spark are recessive? But if true, one of his Grandchildren should have gotten the spark at some point or another. - Speaking of the master’s non-sparky heirs however, my theory is that in this universe, Paris was mostly Caucasian, like it is now. The reason we see so many people with varying shades of brownish skin is that once the Master conquered the city, he started having LOTS of kids trying to produce an heir. Now, after the centuries, much of the city is related to him in one way or another. - It is possible that he is looking for a certain combination of the Voltaire Spark and his sensibility. And he may have finally found it in Colette since her Spark is manifesting. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:56, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:Mad